


Some Kind of Beautiful

by titansatemysoul



Series: Wayward Son, We're By Your Side (Prompt Fill Collection) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: Unbeknownst to Noctis, Ignis can skate.





	Some Kind of Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt ; secret figure skater Ignis_

“You what?”

Noctis looks up at him, brow pinched. Ignis heaves him up to his feet, clutching his forearm to allow the Prince to find his balance on the ice.

When he does, they continue.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly a skater,” Ignis explains. “Hard as it might be to believe, I was a bit of a clumsy child.”

Noctis snorts, nearly stumbling again when he does.

“I’d believe it,” he grins. “You were so long.”

Ignis makes a face.

“I was a bit awkward,” he admits. “That’s why I was given lessons. A way to improve my balance, I think. And agility. Although back then it was simply my least favorite Tuesday activity. You were always with your teacher.”

“You didn’t like it?” Noctis asks as they turn the corner. People skate by them, unaware of who’s in their presence. It’s good. Noctis prefers it.

“Certainly not at first,” Ignis says. “But eventually, yes, very much in fact. It took me a long time to master the art. And then the stunt training.”

Noctis laughs quietly. Music has begun playing, dancing on the frigid breeze of the outside air. The lights in the trees surrounding illuminate, reflecting off the ice. It casts a cool shadow over all it touches.

Once they return their skates and find their car, both are thoroughly chilled. Ignis can’t help but place a hand on Noctis’ pink cheek.

“Your hand feels nice,” Noctis mumbles, leaning into his touch. He yawns.

The drive passes quickly, and soon they’re in the elevator, climbing the floors to Noctis’ apartment.

“Tomorrow lets go back,” Noctis says, standing in the doorway. “I want to see you skate for real this time.”

Ignis hesitates, the flush from the cold replaced by something warm.

“Well...” Noctis looks at him, hopeful eyes peeking out from a thick scarf, set just beneath a reddened nose. “Alright then. But early. I don’t want to be a spectacle.”

Noctis sighs, displeased with such a prospect, but he agrees all the same.

“I look forward to it,” he says, pulling his scarf down just enough for a goodnight kiss.

-

The morning is brisk, still tinged by darkness. The rink is empty, ice smoothed over in the night.

Noctis watches from behind the guard rails as Ignis does a warm up lap. He learned that morning that Ignis actually owned is own skates, but until then had lost them in the depths of his closet.

“I have no music,” Ignis says when he meets Noctis where he waits. “I don’t quite remember any of my routines. Bits and pieces, so forgive me if it’s a bit scattered.”

“It’s fine,” Noctis chirps, I just want to watch. Ignis smiles, the prospect of presenting as a fool sending butterflies throughout his body. Noctis gives him a thumbs up. “You’ll be great!”

Ignis takes off. Gaining the momentum is easy enough, willing his muscles to remember what to do.

His first jump is simple. One turn, landing on his dominant foot. The exhilaration is not unlike what he feels in combat training. The similarities ease the process, fueling him.

The strength of an older body propels him further, higher. It also causes him to land harder, nearly toppling him when he attempts a jump he’d barely mastered when he was a practiced skater.

He looks to Noctis, eyes wide with embarrassment. He’s only met with a wide smile, bright and glowing despite the early hour.

It’s worth it.

He ends with a layback spin, arms outstretched, back arched. Years ago they made him dizzy, making him close his eyes rather than stare at a rotating vinyl ceiling. Now he’s unperturbed, watching the brightening sky and whispers of clouds, which seem to move in time with his being.

He skates back to Noctis, panting from exertion. His breath comes out in puffs between red, chapping lips.

“That was so cool!” Noctis tells him the moment he’s within ear shot. “Are you alright?”

“You mean the fall?” Ignis looks sheepish. “I took plenty as a student. Still do when we train. I’m fine.”

“Good,” Noctis says. He pauses, looking down to the ice.

“You looked,” he trails off for a moment. “You were kind of beautiful.”

He looks at Ignis then, both surprised and bashful. A little unsure.

“Thank you,” Ignis says softly. He lifts Noctis’ chin, warming one another’s lips when they kiss.

“Thank you for watching.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was unexpectedly cute!!
> 
> a prompt from kirakanjo  
> enjoy - i hope!


End file.
